


О старинном предании и искателе приключений

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг сказки "Спящая красавица".</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 в соавторстве с *Chiquitita*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О старинном предании и искателе приключений

Густые леса далекого Хардланда хранят в себе множество тайн. Сплетение дорог способно сбить с толку даже самых пытливых. Многие будут с почтением внимать легендам, но не каждый осмелится докопаться до правды.  
И едва ли найдется смельчак, готовый пробраться за высокие стены старинного замка, чтобы подняться в высокую башню, вот уже много лет хранящую свою тайну.  
Фрэнсис Дэшвуд много раз чудом избегал смерти, чтобы отступить от тернистых зарослей, преграждавших путь. Острые шипы ранили руки, но охотничий нож выручил странника.  
Побывавший в сто и одном королевстве и повидавший многое путник стал первым, решившимся узнать тайну башни. По счастливой или нелепой случайности одна лишь встреча заставила его свернуть с пути.

Произошла она в небольшом трактире на окраине Камазена. Дэшвуд завернул туда пропустить кружечку доброго эля, когда к нему подсел таинственный мужчина в плаще и низко надвинутой шляпе. Если бы дело происходило не в полумраке, Дэшвуд решил бы, что топорщится она потому, что прикрывает рога.  
— Приветствую отважного путника! — мужчина сел рядом. — Угостишь крепким элем незнакомца?  
— Угощу, отчего же нет, — согласился Дэшвуд, с интересом разглядывая его.  
Незнакомец устроился на неудобном табурете, подобрав длинное одеяние.  
«Кого только не встретишь в такой глуши», — подумал Дэшвуд, но эль незнакомцу принес. Кто знает, вдруг доведется услышать то, что еще пригодится?  
— Благодарю тебя, добрый человек, — незнакомец поднес кружку к губам. — Куда держишь путь, чего ищешь? Знаний или приключений?  
— Куда меня пошлет судьба, — честно ответил Дэшвуд, — Жизнь наша слишком коротка, чтобы сидеть на месте.  
— Разумный ответ, — усмехнулся незнакомец, — хотя и смелый.  
Дэшвуд пожал плечами:  
— Глупо отступать и прятаться.  
— Ты мне определенно нравишься, незнакомец! — мужчина коротко рассмеялся. — И я расскажу тебе одну историю. В далеком-далеком королевстве жил принц, которому не было равных в отваге, мудрости и благородстве.  
— Уже интересно, — Дэшвуд отпил из своей кружки, готовясь слушать дальше.  
Незнакомец лишь кивнул:  
— Но как тебе, странник, должно быть известно, такой принц не мог просто жить и править своим королевством. Перепробовав все средства, чтобы избавить от тяжелой болезни любимую сестру, но потерпев неудачу, он прибегнул к единственному, как ему казалось, самому верному: захотел отдать свою жизнь взамен ее.  
— Ты так рассказываешь, будто сам все это видел? — заслушавшись, Дэшвуд даже забыл о своем напитке.  
— Так оно и было, — незнакомец же о своем не забывал. — Я был тем, к кому обратилась сестра принца, надеясь спасти брата.  
— Стало быть, ты демон? — Дэшвуд кивнул, подтверждая догадку больше самому себе. Крути-не крути, рога под шляпой просто так не мерещатся…  
— Называй это так, — его собеседник выглядел удовлетворенным. — К своему же собственному разочарованию, воскресить принца я не смог. Зато сумел сделать так, что храбрый юноша не умер, но просто уснул. В ожидании того, кому окажется под силу разбудить его.  
— Как интересно, — Дэшвуд даже чуть склонился вперед. — И что же поможет принцу пробудиться?  
— Поцелуй влюбленного, конечно же! — демон хохотнул так, словно собеседник спрашивал его об очевидных вещах. — Не охотника за славой или сокровищами, но сраженного его отвагой и преданностью. Хочешь попытать счастье, путник?..  
И вот теперь шипы дикой розы искололи Дэшвуду пальцы, но странник не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом.  
Ветви будто специально переплетались перед ним, мешая пройти, но Дэшвуд упрямо продвигался вперед, разрывая их где ножом, а где и вовсе голыми руками.  
В ночной тиши ему чудился сонм недовольных голосов, словно духи, хранившие лес, противились его намерениям. Но жажда приключений и природное любопытство не позволяли отступать, и сулящий кары призрачный шепот не мог напугать странника.  
Его одежда была порядком изодрана острыми шипами, но Дэшвуда не волновало, в каком виде он предстанет перед принцем. Замок был еще далеко, можно было разглядеть лишь верх башни.

Постепенно начинало темнеть, и Дэшвуд постарался ускорить шаг, чтобы в темноте не потерять башню из виду.  
Ни одного голоса не доносилось до его слуха, ни зверя, ни птицы. Казалось, что не только принц, но и все вокруг спало глубоким, беспробудным, мертвым сном.  
Не зная, сколько прошло времени и вовсе не чувствуя усталости, Дэшвуд в очередной раз поднял глаза, и увидел заветную башню очень близко. Прямо перед ним выросла высокая, увитая толстым диким плющом, каменная стена, взобраться на которую после перехода через заколдованный лес показалось искателю приключений парой пустяков.  
Не чувствуя ни голода, ни усталости, Дэшвуд почти бегом бросился вверх по ступеням, ведущим в башню. Ни единого огонька не освещало ему дорогу, и идти постепенно становилось так же трудно, как и в опоясывавшем замок заколдованном лесу.  
Про себя странник недобрым словом помянул повстречавшегося ему демона, запоздало вспомнив, что подвох обязательно должен был быть, но едва ли это остановило бы его, подумай он об этом раньше.  
Наконец ступени вывели его к тяжелой кованой двери. Ни замков, ни засовов.  
Дэшвуд толкнул дверь, оказываясь в темной комнате. Свет проникал сюда только из узкого окошка. Повсюду лежала пыль, — никто не мог или не осмеливался тревожить покой спящего принца.  
Так, словно царящая во всем замке тишина коснулась и его, приникла внутрь, стараясь не шуметь, Дэшвуд подошел ближе и откинул прикрывавший кровать полог. Демон не обманул его и в этом, — принц действительно был прекрасен. Черные волосы в лунном свете, длинные ресницы, тонкие черты лица…  
Невольно задержав дыхание, Дэшвуд залюбовался им. Годы приключений и странствий, поиска чего-то, неведомого ему самому, кажется, наконец, увенчались успехом.  
«Чем черт не шутит», — подумал он, склоняясь над спящим, и легко коснулся губ принца своими.  
Губы спящего были теплыми — демон не соврал, сказав о сне, а не о смерти. Закрыв глаза, Дэшвуд углубил поцелуй.  
Он целовал его самозабвенно, едва не пропустив момент, когда ресницы принца дрогнули, и тот ответил с тихим вздохом, чуть сжав ткань покрывала. Обнимая принца, Дэшвуд чувствовал, как сильнее бьется молодое сердце, как прижимается к нему гибкое тело и как пелена заклятья тает, растворяясь в темноте.  
«Прав был демон, — думал Дэшвуд, глядя в удивительно синие глаза. — Судьба порой благоволит упрямым храбрецам».


End file.
